


Every-Other-Tuesday

by CharlieHorse101



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Meme, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, doughnuts, sally smiles like sunshine, weird headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse101/pseuds/CharlieHorse101
Summary: Inspired by one anon's "weird headcanon" that Moriarty's assassin in Scotland Yard (the one aimed at Lestrade) is still hanging around pretending to work there because the other assassins forgot to tell him the job was done, after The Reichanbach Fall.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on request!

 

Eventually he's not pretending anymore.  
  
It's been years now and one day the assassin looks in the mirror and sees it. You don't have to practice your name anymore. You turn up to work every day at Scotland Yard, and you have an established turn picking up the doughnuts- you're every-other-Tuesday. You always have to buy extra doughnuts with apricot jam from the bakery on the corner because Donovan loves them, and she's sweeter when she's got a bit of sugar in her. Once Anderson ate all the apricot ones and you thought about shooting him, but Donovan laughed. So you figured sod it, and they all went for a pint after work. In the beginning, you were ready to shoot Lestrade whenever the command came in, but after six months or so, you decided you might just slip some quick-acting poison in his coffee instead, when the time came. Let the tired bastard get some sleep finally. But you're hoping it doesn't come to that because you're this close to cracking the Bethel Road case and you've put too many damn hours into it to lose out now.  
  
One day, after three years, the assassin looks in the mirror and sees the truth.  
  
If you're doing the job for this long, it _is_ your job.  
  
He smiles, and the detective leaves to pick up the doughnuts. It's Tuesday, after all.

 

 

 


End file.
